Combat Guide
On this wiki, there is a combat system, which allows players to battle each other or NPCs. Every battle follows a set of rules that must be followed. Basic Rules # All players must agree to the battle. # Once the players have all decided to join, they will then put their characters into a Battleground. Each person is responsible for entering in their own stats. They may ask another player to do so, but that does not mean that the other player has to. # Once all characters are entered into a battleground, they must find a Battle Calc. Battles may only be calculated by an official Battle Calculator. If a fight is found to have been calculated by someone who is not authorized to do so, the fight will be terminated, causing any rewards/effects from the fight's occurrence to be negated. # A Battle Calculator may not calculate their own battles, unless given special permission. This is to prevent people from cheating their fights. # Once a Battle Calc has taken over, they will determine the Turn Order by either flipping a coin Matches or generating a random number list.containing more than 2 participants # Once the Turn Order is decided, each player will take their turns respectively. You must be clear about what form of attack your character is committing, so that the Battle Calc can properly dictate your damage. # After every turn is put in, the Battle Calc will determine the damage dealt in that turn. # Every player has a standard Rush Count of 10. Rush Count is what determines how many attacks you have left after using an attack. All actions consume 1 Rush Count, unless stated otherwise. # You may only bring 1 Manifesto Requiem, 1 Manifesto A, 2 Manifesto Bs, 1 Royality Attack/Counter-Attack, 1 Royality Transformation, and 1 Divinea to a battle. # You may only use a total of 1 Manifesto Requiem, 1 Manifesto A, or 2 Manifesto Bs per turn, or any combination of 2 of these per turn. For example, a user may use 1 Manifesto Requiem and 1 Manifesto B in one turn. # Any multipliers/boosts that you have are additive. Meaning, if a user with 100 Strength/Speed starts the battle with a +25% increase to Speed, they gain 25 Speed. If they activate an ability or transformation that increases Speed and Strength by +50%, they would then have +50% Strength and +75% Speed, giving them +50 Strength and +75 Speed. # The maximum multiplier you may have to one stat is +400%, or x5. This applies to all multipliers of any stat and is on a per-stat basis. # When your character would transform or use an item that increases or otherwise modifies your stats, you must explicitly state you are using the transformation, item, or consumable. Additionally, you must modify your own stats. Your base stats - including transformations - must be listed alongside any modified stats. If you make a mistake, the Battle Calc may interrupt your fight to resolve the issue. Any cheating in this regard will cause an automatic 24-hour suspension from the site. Power Bar The Power Bar is a special bar that is used to prevent players from instantly obliterating an opponent by using all of their best techniques right away, as this can quickly turn into an unfair advantage. You gain 1 Power Bar at the end of every turn. A character may only have a total of 5 Power Bars saved up at once. These Power Bars are consumed by activating certain techniques/abilities. Below is a list of different attacks, and how many Power Bars they consume upon use. * Manifesto A: 1 Power Bar * Manifesto Requiem: 2 Power Bars * Manifesto B: 2 Power Bars * Royality: 3 Power Bars * Divinea: 4 Power Bars * Racial Transformation: 1 (or more) Power Bars per transformation form. Each form increases the Power Bar cost by 1. (Form 1 costs 1 Power Bar, Form 2 costs 2 Power Bars, etc.) * Royality Transformation: 3 (or more) Power Bars per transformation stage. Each stage increases the Power Bar cost by 1. (Stage 2 costs 4 Power Bars, Stage 3 costs 5 Power Bars) * Transformation Reversion: Regain Power Bars equal to half of the number of transformations you revert out of, rounded up. (If in Form 5, regain 3 Power Bars for reverting) Combat Damage In combat, a character is capable of dealing damage in multiple different ways/forms. There are numerous ways to deal damage, however there are only 4 forms of damage, also known as Damage Types. Damage Types * '''Standard Strike: '''Standard Strike damage is dealt via Punch/Kick and Aura Ball. Damage Type buffs/debuffs do not effect Standard Strikes. * '''Physical Damage: '''Physical Damage is damage dealt by Punch/Kick, Swords, and Manifestos, Royality Attacks, Royality Counter-Attacks, and Divineas that are stated to deal Physical Damage. * '''Aura Damage: '''Aura Damage is damage dealt by Aura Ball, Aura Burst, Guns, and Manifestos, Royality Attacks, Royality Counter-Attacks, and Divineas that are stated to deal Aura Damage. * '''Arcane Damage: '''Arcane Damage is damage dealt by Spells, Staffs/Books, and Manifestos, Royality Attacks, Royality Counter-Attcks, and Divineas that are stated to deal Arcane Damage. * '''Void Damage: '''Void Damage is a special type of Damage Type that is only dealt by specific weapons and Divineas. Void Damage ignores any form of Damage Resistance and is unaffected by effects. Players may not create custom items/techniques that deal Void Damage. * '''Weapon Damage: '''Weapon Damage is dealt while wielding any form of a weapon. Weapon Damage buffs/debuffs stack on top of other Damage Type buffs/debuffs. Weapon Damage buffs/debuffs are negated when using a weapon that deals Void Damage. Damage Multipliers * Punch/Kick: Multiply attacker's Strength stat by 10 * Aura Ball: Multiply attacker's Strength stat by 12 * Staff/Book: Multiply attacker's Strength stat by 13 * Sword: Multiply attacker's Strength stat by 13 * Gun: Multiply attacker's Strength stat by 13 * Aura Burst: Multiply attacker's Strength stat by 15 * Dual Staff/Book: Multiply attacker's Strength stat by 16 * Dual Gun: Multiply attacker's Strength stat by 18 * Dual Sword: Multiply attacker's Strength stat by 20 * Manifesto A: Multiply attacker's Strength by 50 * Manifesto B: Multiply attacker's Strength by 75 * Royality Attack: Multiply attacker's Strength by 100 * Divinea: Multiply attacker's Strength by 150 Stamina Cost All forms of attack cost stamina, as well as a few other techniques. Below is a list of all of the costs for all types of techniques. * Punch/Kick: 1 Stamina * Aura Ball: 2 Stamina * Staff/Book: 3 Stamina * Sword: 3 Stamina * Gun: 3 Stamina * Aura Burst: 5 Stamina * Dual Staff/Book: 6 Stamina * Dual Gun: 7 Stamina * Dual Sword: 8 Stamina * Manifesto A: 25 Stamina * Manifesto B: 45 Stamina * Royality Transformation: 75 Stamina * Royality Attack: 100 Stamina * Divinea Attack: 150 Stamina